


[Jondami] Grow Up

by Katsukixxx



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Jondami, M/M, Top!Jon, bottom!damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: CP：Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne （斜线代表攻受）分级：R其他标签：Underage，First time





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

  
乔纳森·肯特长高的速度就像春天里拔苗的青葱。  
上个秋天的时候达米安还比他高出了半个头，小半年过去马上就被对方反超了回来。  
从穿梭舱里钻出来的乔穿着大都会中央中学的篮球背心，汗津津的头发贴在额头上往下滴着水，手里拎了一个装着课本、备用制服、还有其他乱七八糟的东西的背包。  
“你最好把舱里洗一洗，我不想闻到残留的汗臭味。”达米安躺坐在待客区的沙发上，一脸嫌弃地用报告遮住了下半张脸，“你不能直接从海底进来吗？”  
“‘嗨乔，今天过得怎么样？’  
嗨达米安，我今天过得好极了。”乔把背包搁在了厨房区的料理台上，打开冰箱找喝的，一边掐着嗓子自问自答，让达米安只想把平板丢在他的氪星脑门儿上，“我带着课本呢，达米安。等我洗完澡就去清理穿梭舱，而且哪有什么汗臭味儿啊。”  
“你最好要记得。”达米安看着乔翻出一瓶冰水，咕噜咕噜灌下去大半瓶，然后直接扯起背心下摆擦拭他汗湿的头发，对这种粗鲁的行为发出“啧”的一声：“对于一个氪星混血而言，你的出汗量太大了。”  
“要是你还认识其他氪星混血，快介绍给我。”擦完头发后乔干脆把背心直接脱了下来，裸露出他肌肉匀称的上半身。尚且不完全相似于他的父亲，超级小子仍是一副普通青少年的瘦高身材，只不过比同龄人更轻松练出肌肉。  
数据不吻合。要知道，克拉克·肯特在这个年纪，已经学会为了不凸显出自己过于标准的好身材而穿上宽松的衬衣。而乔纳森·肯特穿了件只能遮住躯干的篮球背心就敢到处跑。  
“打算做点什么实验吗？测测我是不是有什么指数超标了或者出现异常？”乔从沙发背后蹭了过来，胳膊肘撑在达米安的脑袋旁边，从上往下地看他，蓝眼睛眯成狡黠的弧度，“我答应过了，达米安，你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”  
自从乔纳森·肯特步入青春期后，或者说自从半年前他们确认关系之后，达米安总觉得他的一举一动似乎都包含着调情的意味。长年以来的相处，韦恩家将他教得太好了，主要“归功于”迪克·格雷森，再加上肯特家自带的阳光和洒脱，乔在打感情牌上颇有自己的一套。  
达米安讨厌这样。他讨厌乔垂下在他太阳穴旁摩擦的头发，讨厌那双眯起来的蓝色眼睛，讨厌那嘴角笑起来的弧度。  
“也许你该停止打篮球了。这对保护你的秘密身份有弊无利。”达米安说。  
“篮球有利于训练我对能力的精准掌控度，我们谈过这个了。”乔的手掌覆盖上他握着平板的手背，问，“等会有一个派对，一起来吗？那些人你都认识。”  
达米安眨了眨眼睛，“你该去洗澡了。”

  
事情变得不对劲。  
“他太多话了，太多试探，太多征求意见。”达米安半蹲在屋顶边缘，披风被毫不柔情的夜风吹得猎猎作响，“但在出任务的时候没有任何改变，还是一样的鲁莽一样的不听从指令。这有问题。”  
“你为什么不去问迪克？”红罗宾调整着多米诺面具内的夜视镜，“西方向375米，侦查到热源。”  
“他才16岁，却像个小了十岁的迪克一样念念叨叨的。”  
“啊哈，这就是为什么你不敢去跟迪克谈这事？”  
达米安看了他一眼，提姆能猜到他在护目镜下翻了个白眼。“我从来没有‘不敢’过，德雷克。超级小子身上有问题，我要重新调查他在学校里接触过的人。”  
“你知道自己听起来像个控制狂家长吗？”提姆摇摇头，“他能有什么问题，他就是太喜欢你了。那叫容忍，是人类对爱情的直接表现之一。让一个氪星人来教你这个？”  
“过量的咖啡因摄入终于把你的脑子烧坏了。”  
红罗宾转过头来，看着达米安，露出一个玩味的笑容：“你真的觉得你们能藏得住，认真的？”  
“乔藏得很好，我猜是迪克把他教得太好了。反而是你，达米安，从你们搭档以来你就变得话多了起来，而现在，你突然又变得沉默寡言了。”  
提姆饶有兴趣半带调侃地问到：“你往回缩了，达米安。这可真不像你，你在害怕吗？你在害怕什么？”  
“今晚查这批货不是企鹅人的，是黑面具的。上周他们做了个交易，具体内容是什么，红头罩也许知道。这个任务跟我没关系，但你的进度实在是太慢了。”罗宾后退几步，轻盈地从反方向跳下屋顶，“还有，我没有害怕，从不。”  
他化作夜色里的一块斑点，滑翔着消失了。

  
达米安还没把大都会中央中学调查个底朝天，有人先给闹了个天翻地覆。  
珀迩坦星系朝宇宙发出求助讯号，超人为此而离开了地球。超级小子低调地代替超人处理着大都会内的事情，直到一场发生在大都会中央中学体育馆内的爆炸。  
好在体育馆正在维护中停止使用，但爆炸引发的地下水管的水压不稳定，连带导致与之相近的教学楼西南角的厕所发生水管爆裂。  
达米安还没来得及推测这是否与超级小子的身份暴露有关，当他到达现场的时候，老师和学生们已经撤离到了学区之外，而超级小子从空中坠落，在教学楼前的地面上推出一条深坑。  
达米安灵活地穿越障碍物，也跳进了坑里检查乔的状况。“你还好？”超级小子正要挣扎着起身，罗宾伸出一只手出打算拉他一把，却猛地被乔翻身按倒在坑底。  
红色的能量炮尽数落在超级小子的背上，达米安配合地蜷成一团。乔发出一声闷哼，随着年龄的增长他已经逐渐继承了氪星人的钢铁之躯，但幼年时的经历使他的神经对疼痛产生了反射性的联想。  
“对方的外形与金属人相似，硬度很高，具有喷射器和外骨骼能量发射器，没有心跳，推测是某种原型机。”超级小子告诉罗宾已知的信息。  
“是卢瑟的机体？”  
“没有明显标志，”乔咬咬牙，“但谁知道呢。”  
“把它困在空中，我来检测弱点。”达米安说。  
乔点头。于是在能量炮停歇的瞬间，超级小子直冲上天，对着那个机械人的下巴就是一拳。罗宾翻出坑外，将扫描器对准了半空中打斗的两道黑影。  
“中心系统在胸口，没有检测到辐射，小心氪石。”达米安朝通讯器里喊道，“不要全部毁坏，我要调查更多的信息。”  
“怎么既让它停止——又不破坏系统啊——！”  
达米安想了想：“扭断它的脖子，应该也能用热视线销毁内部的驱动系统。”  
“下面有——小孩看着呢！”  
“这是个机器人！”达米安咋舌，“把它带到地面来！”  
空中缠斗在一起的两道黑影应声下落，罗宾朝着预计的坠落地点跑去，突然发现下坠的路线产生了偏移，没时间多想，达米安率先往地面上丢下了四五个异形蝙蝠镖，在超级小子落地的瞬间激活成一道超强磁力网，将机械人的四肢躯干牢牢地吸附在了地上。乔马上用热视线破坏了它两手臂上的武器系统，在一个稳定的平面上，他能够掀开机械人胸口的外壳，破坏其中的控制系统而不损坏数据中枢。机械运作的声音随之停止。  
罗宾落在他的身边，“你改变了下落轨道。”  
乔站起来，把剩下的任务交给更为擅长的达米安，往原计划的落地点看去：“那里是个幼儿园，D，我可不能落在一群孩子中间。”  
达米安盯着他看了两眼，被面具遮住了半张脸读不出表情，而乔早已答应过不会随意对他使用X视线。随后他低下头去，从手臂护甲内抽出链接线，接上了机械人的胸口，用几乎听不见的声音说：“过分多虑。”  
乔假装自己没有超级听力。这时，从幼儿园的围栏后传来声音，他往那个方向看去，孩子们在教师的看护下扒着栏杆往这儿张望着。  
“是超人！”一个小小的声音尖叫道，像是引发了一场山洪，络绎不绝的声音响了起来。  
“超人！”  
“是超人！你看汤普森女士！是超人！”  
乔友好地朝孩子们挥了挥手，并不介意他们把自己和父亲弄混。  
“超人先生！”那个站在孩子们身后、被称作汤普森的女士朝他们喊道，“能请您过来一下吗？”  
乔看向他，达米安只是说，“我会联系Star Labs来回收”算是默许。于是超级小子浮空而起，稳稳地落在了孩子们的身后，又引起了一番尖叫。  
达米安继续从原型机里导出数据，等他再抬起头时，超级小子已经被不及他腰高的小孩们围作一团，他的头发里满是用彩纸剪出来的花朵，甚至有一个男孩子被他举起坐在了肩膀上。  
直到在这个距离下，达米安才意识到他的肩膀已经变得多么宽阔。  
乔转过头来，对上了达米安的视线。  
是毫无掩饰的喜爱之情。  
达米安讨厌这样。他讨厌乔乱糟糟的黑发，讨厌那副宽阔的肩膀，讨厌那双蓝色的眼睛，讨厌乔望向自己的眼神。  
他朝他露出一个笑容，像黎明的第一束阳光。

  
回到基地后，一切仿佛又恢复了正常。  
“之前那个派对挺好玩的，要是你能去就更好了。”乔洗完澡后光着脚踩到达米安的身边来，看他破解今天从原型机上导出的数据。他们已经形成了周末在基地留宿的习惯。  
“我们不能——”  
达米安的话被乔打断，“不能暴露，不能让别人知道，会带来不好的影响。我知道，达米。”乔凑过来，与他交换了一个浅浅的吻，“也许你不必作为‘男朋友’出席，就作为‘朋友’，怎么样？”  
“……我没有兴趣。”  
“我猜也是。”乔打了个哈欠，“我要去睡了，有事就叫我，你知道我总能听见的。晚安，D。”  
他没有等待达米安的回应，飘着回自己的卧室去了。留下达米安看着他离开的方向。

  
睡得迷迷糊糊的，乔听见了卧室门打开的声音。不是陌生的脚步声，是达米安。  
“怎么了，达米安？”他从床上坐起，揉了揉眼睛。  
乔听见达米安从床铺的另一边摸了上来，卷走了半边被子，他也便重新躺下。这不是他们第一次同床而睡，这是达米安允许乔入侵他私人空间的象征之一，也是乔为数不多还能找到自己身为男友的精神支柱之一。  
他翻过身朝着达米安的方向。通常在乔醒来之后会发现达米安躺在自己的臂弯里，而这一次，乔甚至还没睡着，就已经感受到达米安凑到了他的怀里来。有什么不对劲。乔猛地睁开了眼睛。  
黑暗里，蓝眼睛与绿眼睛对视良久。过了好一会儿，达米安才开口：“我在……重新考虑我们之间的关系。”  
“什么关系？”乔懵懵地问。  
“……男友关系。”达米安狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“我曾经有一些不完全正确的想法，现在要将它们修改。”  
乔笑了，“所以你自愿当一晚上的抱抱熊作为对我的弥补？”  
达米安抿了抿唇，“……我要承担一些作为男友的责任。”他主动凑了上来，贴上乔的嘴唇。  
乔顺应着他，张开嘴，加深了这个吻，想着这就是达米安要对他承担的“责任”。没想到一双手探进了他的睡衣下摆，没有犹豫的直接往裤腰里伸了进去。  
“等、等等——！”乔抓着达米安的手腕把它们拉了出来，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“你要——？？”  
达米安反倒是威胁性地眯起了眼睛，“怎么，你不愿意？”  
“达米安……”乔又气又无奈地说，“我太懂你了……明天你就会装作什么都没发生过。”他把握着的双手拉到唇边，在达米安的掌心里落下一个亲吻，“你不能今天热情似火，明天又把我冷落在一边……我要是从未尝过这般滋味还好，否则我会嫉妒今天的自己嫉妒到发疯。”  
“……迪克教你这种不入流的泡妞的话的？”达米安嫌恶地抽回手。  
“……没有。”  
达米安懒得管乔说的是真话假话，他坐起身来，一把扯掉了自己的裤子，连内裤也一同丢到床底下，跨坐到乔的身上，“今天不做，你以后就别想做了，乔纳森·肯特。”  
“……不做。”乔咬咬牙。  
“别后悔。”达米安没有生气地离开，反而跨在他的身上，右手探进了自己垂落的上衣下摆里。  
达米安要在他面前自慰。乔一下子就明白了过来。  
他别过脸，却无法挪开视线。达米安的手和性器都掩藏在那件略为宽松的蓝色T恤下面，让人看不清动作，但衣物摆动的样子引人遐想。乔挣扎着不使用X视线。没过一会儿，达米安的鼻息变得粗重起来，连带着乔的呼吸也是。  
达米安的左手撑在乔腰旁的床铺上，裸露在外的大腿带上了一丝肉眼难以察觉的颤抖，但包括达米安在黑暗里逐渐染上红色的脸庞，都被乔看在眼里。  
最后伴随着一声闷哼，达米安射在了自己的手里。些许精液顺着他的指缝漏了出来，滴落在乔被掀起上衣、裸露在外的腹肌上。除了这最后一声，达米安没有发出任何的声音，而只有乔能够听见，达米安连唇形都没有动的、混在其中叫了他的名字。  
乔轻易地把达米安掀翻在床上，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，鼻息粗重得更像是带着怒火，“你不能……你不能……对我那样冷漠……我想你我无时无刻不在想你……没有任何回应……我能忍……我都能够接受……可你……”  
“那就接受我。”达米安抬起手，从他讨厌的那头黑发上拂过，从那双讨厌的蓝眼睛旁拂过，从那讨厌的嘴角边拂过，“我是你的了。”  
“……”乔握住那只手，轻轻地啃咬着它的指节，“你这是引诱未成年人犯罪，所有的法律责任都要由你承担。”  
“我相信这句话肯定是你自己想出来的。”达米安笑了。

  
乔纳森·肯特就像个火炉。他们裸露的肌肤紧密相贴，达米安感到自己的背部几乎要因此而被灼烧。  
他们用的是最方便进入的背入式，达米安屈起膝盖翘着屁股，脸埋进乔的枕头里。  
乔不断地在达米安耳后和脖颈落下亲吻，试图让他放松。他亲吻达米安背上的伤痕，新的伤疤覆盖着旧疤痕，其中的许多都有他亲眼见证。达米安仍旧是一声不吭，咬紧牙关不肯放松。  
感受到达米安的固执，乔叹了口气。他已经进入了对方的身体，却迟迟不敢动作。达米安的肌肉绷得太紧了，哪怕他们经历了漫长的前戏，但彼此都是第一次，乔生怕冒然动作会使他受伤。  
“动。”达米安似乎看穿了他的顾虑，用强硬的语气命令道。乔皱起眉，小心地抽插了一次，达米安埋进枕头里的呜咽仍是被他听了个清楚。  
“达米安……”乔低下头去，温柔地亲吻他紧绷的腰部，同时另一手绕到前面握住了达米安的性器，手法生涩地套弄起来，“我不想伤到你……”  
即便套弄的毫无章法，伴随着达米安腰部的颤抖，乔明显感觉到咬着他的后穴放松了一些。于是他耐心地抚弄着达米安的阴茎，伴随着对腰胯部敏感处的爱抚。他将另一只手也伸了下去抚摸着达米安的大腿根部，达米安不受控制地颤抖了起来，乔像是明白了什么似的，一边加快了手上的套弄，一边在达米安大腿根部的那根筋上轻轻一掐，达米安便射在了他的手里。这一次伴随着一声小小的尖叫。  
射过两次之后的身体开始有些脱力，达米安的腰塌了下去，脸贴在枕头上喘着气。乔选择在这个时候试着抽插起来，肌肉放松后进入变得顺畅了许多，快感向初尝禁果的两人浪潮般的袭来。  
乔无法控制自己的呼吸，他时不时冒出一声低沉的喘息，肉体相撞的声音响在卧室里，而只有达米安还咬着牙关不肯出声。  
“别忍着，”乔俯下身，他的胸膛几乎是和达米安的背部完全贴合在一起，伸出两只手指突破了达米安的防线，探进了他的嘴里，“想叫出来就叫吧。”  
达米安的回应是恶狠狠地咬住了乔的手指，但这对早已成为钢铁之躯的乔来说毫无影响，他借此机会把手指又伸进了一些，搅动起对方的舌头：“叫出来吧，达米安。”  
与此同时是往他身体内部毫无征兆的一顶，达米安从喉咙底发出一声尖叫。  
接下来就顺利多了。  
他舔着乔的手指，发出像猫一般的呜咽声。当乔搅动他的舌头时，他会无助地吞咽，但口水仍会溢出嘴边。等乔抽出手指之后，就是不再掩饰的呻吟：断断续续的、声调不一的、难耐的和渴求的。  
达米安的呻吟声给乔带来了另一层冲击，他伸手把达米安从床单里捞了出来，拉开他的双腿，就着自己还埋在他身体里的姿势给达米安转了个身。而达米安几乎要为此发出哭噎声了。  
乔俯下身去与他亲吻，含着他的嘴唇仿佛那是世界上最甜蜜的枫糖。  
高潮来临的时候，达米安环着乔的脖子咬上了他的肩膀，而这依然无法堵住他拔高的呻吟。氪星混血毫发无损，达米安倒回床铺上时仍愤愤地盯着他肩膀上那处，“我恨这个。”他的身体上布满吻痕，他却无法在乔的身上留下一点痕迹，“我要在你的脖子上做下标记，在你穿着篮球背心会露出来的每一个地方。告诉那些叽叽喳喳的拉拉队员们你是我的。”  
“我是你的。”乔笑了，吻上达米安的嘴角，“从身体到心，都是你的。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

睡得迷迷糊糊的，乔听见了卧室门打开的声音。不是陌生的脚步声，是达米安。

“怎么了，达米安？”他从床上坐起，揉了揉眼睛。

乔听见达米安从床铺的另一边摸了上来，卷走了半边被子，他也便重新躺下。这不是他们第一次同床而睡，这是达米安允许乔入侵他私人空间的象征之一，也是乔为数不多还能找到自己身为男友的精神支柱之一。

他翻过身朝着达米安的方向。通常在乔醒来之后会发现达米安躺在自己的臂弯里，而这一次，乔甚至还没睡着，就已经感受到达米安凑到了他的怀里来。有什么不对劲。乔猛地睁开了眼睛。

黑暗里，蓝眼睛与绿眼睛对视良久。过了好一会儿，达米安才开口：“我在……重新考虑我们之间的关系。”

“什么关系？”乔懵懵地问。

“……男友关系。”达米安狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“我曾经有一些不完全正确的想法，现在要将它们修改。”

乔笑了，“所以你自愿当一晚上的抱抱熊作为对我的弥补？”

达米安抿了抿唇，“……我要承担一些作为男友的责任。”他主动凑了上来，贴上乔的嘴唇。

乔顺应着他，张开嘴，加深了这个吻，想着这就是达米安要对他承担的“责任”。没想到一双手探进了他的睡衣下摆，没有犹豫的直接往裤腰里伸了进去。

“等、等等——！”乔抓着达米安的手腕把它们拉了出来，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“你要——？？”

达米安反倒是威胁性地眯起了眼睛，“怎么，你不愿意？”

“达米安……”乔又气又无奈地说，“我太懂你了……明天你就会装作什么都没发生过。”他把握着的双手拉到唇边，在达米安的掌心里落下一个亲吻，“你不能今天热情似火，明天又把我冷落在一边……我要是从未尝过这般滋味还好，否则我会嫉妒今天的自己嫉妒到发疯。”

“……迪克教你这种不入流的泡妞的话的？”达米安嫌恶地抽回手。

“……没有。”

达米安懒得管乔说的是真话假话，他坐起身来，一把扯掉了自己的裤子，连内裤也一同丢到床底下，跨坐到乔的身上，“今天不做，你以后就别想做了，乔纳森·肯特。”

“……不做。”乔咬咬牙。

“别后悔。”达米安没有生气地离开，反而跨在他的身上，右手探进了自己垂落的上衣下摆里。

达米安要在他面前自慰。乔一下子就明白了过来。

他别过脸，却无法挪开视线。达米安的手和性器都掩藏在那件略为宽松的蓝色T恤下面，让人看不清动作，但衣物摆动的样子引人遐想。乔挣扎着不使用X视线。没过一会儿，达米安的鼻息变得粗重起来，连带着乔的呼吸也是。

达米安的左手撑在乔腰旁的床铺上，裸露在外的大腿带上了一丝肉眼难以察觉的颤抖，但包括达米安在黑暗里逐渐染上红色的脸庞，都被乔看在眼里。

最后伴随着一声闷哼，达米安射在了自己的手里。些许精液顺着他的指缝漏了出来，滴落在乔被掀起上衣、裸露在外的腹肌上。除了这最后一声，达米安没有发出任何的声音，而只有乔能够听见，达米安连唇形都没有动的、混在其中叫了他的名字。

乔轻易地把达米安掀翻在床上，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，鼻息粗重得更像是带着怒火，“你不能……你不能……对我那样冷漠……我想你我无时无刻不在想你……没有任何回应……我能忍……我都能够接受……可你……”

“那就接受我。”达米安抬起手，从他讨厌的那头黑发上拂过，从那双讨厌的蓝眼睛旁拂过，从那讨厌的嘴角边拂过，“我是你的了。”

“……”乔握住那只手，轻轻地啃咬着它的指节，“你这是引诱未成年人犯罪，所有的法律责任都要由你承担。”

“我相信这句话肯定是你自己想出来的。”达米安笑了。

 

 

乔纳森·肯特就像个火炉。他们裸露的肌肤紧密相贴，达米安感到自己的背部几乎要因此而被灼烧。

他们用的是最方便进入的背入式，达米安屈起膝盖翘着屁股，脸埋进乔的枕头里。

乔不断地在达米安耳后和脖颈落下亲吻，试图让他放松。他亲吻达米安背上的伤痕，新的伤疤覆盖着旧疤痕，其中的许多都有他亲眼见证。达米安仍旧是一声不吭，咬紧牙关不肯放松。

感受到达米安的固执，乔叹了口气。他已经进入了对方的身体，却迟迟不敢动作。达米安的肌肉绷得太紧了，哪怕他们经历了漫长的前戏，但彼此都是第一次，乔生怕冒然动作会使他受伤。

“动。”达米安似乎看穿了他的顾虑，用强硬的语气命令道。乔皱起眉，小心地抽插了一次，达米安埋进枕头里的呜咽仍是被他听了个清楚。

“达米安……”乔低下头去，温柔地亲吻他紧绷的腰部，同时另一手绕到前面握住了达米安的性器，手法生涩地套弄起来，“我不想伤到你……”

即便套弄的毫无章法，伴随着达米安腰部的颤抖，乔明显感觉到咬着他的后穴放松了一些。于是他耐心地抚弄着达米安的阴茎，伴随着对腰胯部敏感处的爱抚。他将另一只手也伸了下去抚摸着达米安的大腿根部，达米安不受控制地颤抖了起来，乔像是明白了什么似的，一边加快了手上的套弄，一边在达米安大腿根部的那根筋上轻轻一掐，达米安便射在了他的手里。这一次伴随着一声小小的尖叫。

射过两次之后的身体开始有些脱力，达米安的腰塌了下去，脸贴在枕头上喘着气。乔选择在这个时候试着抽插起来，肌肉放松后进入变得顺畅了许多，快感向初尝禁果的两人浪潮般的袭来。

乔无法控制自己的呼吸，他时不时冒出一声低沉的喘息，肉体相撞的声音响在卧室里，而只有达米安还咬着牙关不肯出声。

“别忍着，”乔俯下身，他的胸膛几乎是和达米安的背部完全贴合在一起，伸出两只手指突破了达米安的防线，探进了他的嘴里，“想叫出来就叫吧。”

达米安的回应是恶狠狠地咬住了乔的手指，但这对早已成为钢铁之躯的乔来说毫无影响，他借此机会把手指又伸进了一些，搅动起对方的舌头：“叫出来吧，达米安。”

与此同时是往他身体内部毫无征兆的一顶，达米安从喉咙底发出一声尖叫。

接下来就顺利多了。

他舔着乔的手指，发出像猫一般的呜咽声。当乔搅动他的舌头时，他会无助地吞咽，但口水仍会溢出嘴边。等乔抽出手指之后，就是不再掩饰的呻吟：断断续续的、声调不一的、难耐的和渴求的。

达米安的呻吟声给乔带来了另一层冲击，他伸手把达米安从床单里捞了出来，拉开他的双腿，就着自己还埋在他身体里的姿势给达米安转了个身。而达米安几乎要为此发出哭噎声了。

乔俯下身去与他亲吻，含着他的嘴唇仿佛那是世界上最甜蜜的枫糖。

高潮来临的时候，达米安环着乔的脖子咬上了他的肩膀，而这依然无法堵住他拔高的呻吟。氪星混血毫发无损，达米安倒回床铺上时仍愤愤地盯着他肩膀上那处，“我恨这个。”他的身体上布满吻痕，他却无法在乔的身上留下一点痕迹，“我要在你的脖子上做下标记，在你穿着篮球背心会露出来的每一个地方。告诉那些叽叽喳喳的拉拉队员们你是我的。”

“我是你的。”乔笑了，吻上达米安的嘴角，“从身体到心，都是你的。”


End file.
